halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117/Archive 2
about page name Well, as all other spartan pages are named like this:Spartan-117(no name), I think this article should too. I know that this is respect for him, but this will cause confusion in the names for thoose who just came to halopedia.--R1e2u3b4e5n6 09:03, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ok his name is acually spelled Jon not John and thats that Speculation Revelation. 11:7 If you break down Revelation. 11:7 it seems to match up with the story of the Halo series. "...the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit" would refer to John-117, "...shall make war against them" would be the Human-Covenant War, "...and shall overcome them, and kill them." would refer to the victor of the human-Covenant War. -- 71.142.111.200 23:59, 27 October 2006 (edit) :It's also interesting that if you keep reading the whole paragraph (verses 7-10) things start to make even more sense in the context of the Halo trilogy. The bodies probably would belong to the Covenant and the two prophets would be Regret and Truth. Verse seven on the other hand probably refers to the Gravemind bringing the Flood to High Charity and overpowering the Covenant. *or verse 7 could refer to the master chief teleporting FROM THE ABYSS UNDER THE LIBRARY to High Charity Disambiguation There should be a page for his rank as well as the Master Cheif himself.--JohnSpartan117 04:15, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. -- User:Shishno 21:50, 2 January 2007 There is: Master Chief Petty Officer (not to be confused with the username) --Nova Hunter 22:23, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I think there that we must add some more to it!!Master Chief Petty Officer 5pm, 26 october 2009 (UTC) There might be a cleanup tooMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 2 March 2007 (UTC) A comparison between the Spartans Master Chief is somewhat a favourable character, but he is not the only one superior to others, Kelly, Fred or Linda may have survive Alpha Halo if they had been in the place of the Chief!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:03, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Linda would kill them all with one shot, Fred would just kill them, Kelly would run past them:P Of course they would have survived --UNSC AI 21:48, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Sniper rifle could only be active in long range, and what if she run out of ammo? Killing your enemy will be a waste of ammo and you would end up dead in hell, what do you think Fred would do? Kelly could not always be lucky in escaping, she couldn't have done, Master Chief is the only one who has the most tactics and could have survive, and while in Halo: The Flood, he was almost possess by the Flood, Master Chief is superior to those guys, and he nearly lost his life, how could the other spartan survive!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:24, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, it states numerous times throughout The Fall of Reach that Master Chief is by no means the best Spartan. He is the luckiest. ::::Not even that. Master Chief is meant to show what the end product of a balanced Spartan is meant to be. It's the 'perfect' Spartan. Not too fast, Not too strong, Not too anything. He gets the job done, and that's the point. He's not the luckiest either, that title is held by Kurt. What he is though, is a leader. And the leader must remain mentally strong. And that may be what gave him that edge on Halo. The mentallity of not breaking under all that stress. CaptainAdamGraves 04:22, 17 January 2007 (UTC) It matters however, Kurt always beat John in trainings, it stated in Ghost of Onyx, luckiest doesn't meant all things. He might only be concealed in the armor before he got caught. They were scared of him, and with the help of Cortana, he must have survive Alpha Halo.--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :"He might only be concealed in the armor before he got caught." <- What does that mean? 13:56, 28 June 2007 Dr. Halsey:"'-Then you know he is neither the smartest nor the fastest nor the strongest of the spartans. But he is the bravest-and quite possibly the luckiest. And in my opinion, he is the best.' '' ''Cortana:'Yes...I concur with your analysis, Doctor."Halo: The Fall of Reach page 237. hes the bravest, possibly luckiest, and in the opinion of dr halsey and cortana, best spartan. The Lieutenant General 21:02, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I like that, it's been great to see them, I like the Chief cause he have tactical minds, and I bet that this warrior could survive any difficulties he has to faceMaster Chief Petty Officer 09:36, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Training =/= real life combat. I'd say that Spartan-117 has by now surpassed the othersin combat skills. John was suppose to be the leader but to be frank, he didn't get around to that much. Linda was by some accounted the best because she worked alone but the Chief has seen more solo combat then her by now as well.--Lieutenant Alan 17:33, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Spartan Infobox Perhaps we should switch the "Human Character" infobox with the "Spartan" one? ~Chickenman :Go ahead and do so. -ED 06:31, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Jetpack? I dont remember MC having a Jetpack? -- User:Chief2552 14:47, 27 January 2007 :What do you mean? --Master Chief Petty Officer 04:01, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::And err... a new edit that! When did Master Chief got a Jetpack, he didn't even fly!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:01, 28 January 2007 (UTC) He had a Thrusther Pack in Fall of Reach but not a jetpack Is it Just Me... Is it just me, or does MC look fat in this pic: Sorry, I forgot to sign. Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 22:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) The armour is upgraded, you can't blame him for looking like thatMaster Chief Petty Officer 10:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Even though I don't think he got his armour upgraded,as it's possible bungie themselves did it just to look cooler probably.It's possible that he has sustained alot of damage to the armour to wear he had some of it replaced.Yes he does look a little obese.Halo3 22:43, 12 February 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 It is obvious that is armour is upgraded, look at him, its differentMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 13 February 2007 (UTC) I would'nt say upgraded.Just replacement part.Bungie said that he had seen horrific battles and how his armour sustained alot of damage.Halo3 01:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 He had been through many battles, there is a fight in that peroid (Halo 2)Master Chief Petty Officer 05:00, 14 February 2007 (UTC) His armor is just bulkier. If you look at the hi-res version, he actually looks rather muscular. Same with the Elites in Halo Wars. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:36, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I think it actually makes him look more muscular. --Nova Hunter 22:18, 26 February 2007 (UTC) It's not musculs, MC is a faty :) :No, that looks more realistic to me. In my opinion, the Master Chief of Halo 2 muct be wearing skin-tight armor to have such small legs and arms. See the real life master chief costumes mads, and people never come close to being that thin, even the really skinny ones. -ED 20:30, 27 February 2007 (UTC) The Halo Trilogy I am thinking, why does the things in Halo relates to the Bible, like the Flood mentioned in Genisis, Prophets, the Ark, Demon and all sorts of stuffs, do names actually come from the bible?Master Chief Petty Officer 09:53, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, when you want to be ominous and mysterious, the Bible's a good source for that. The Covenant seems to me to be a satire based on mideval Christian warfare, and would naturally have various references to Christianity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:48, 22 February 2007 (UTC) You don't think its actually insulting the Bible? I don't think soMaster Chief Petty Officer 08:55, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't think it's an insult so much as fanfiction as far as the Forerunner stuff goes. As for the Covenant, I'd say it's more insulting the way politics abuse religion than religion itself. But as with any work of art, it's open to interpretation. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) You know how it will be interpreted though. Christian religous leaders will be angry because they will think that Bungie is "interpreting" the Bible and the story of the flood in a derogatory way. -ED 06:33, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Course they will. All religious leaders these days, not even just Christians, feel it's their duty to bitch about things that don't have any pertinence to them. On the other hand, most Christians either don't care or think it's kind of cool that Bungie makes reference to these things. But trust someone like Jerry Falwell or Pat Robertson to make some dumb remarks. I think it was Robertson who blamed 9/11 on Halo, then didn't believe someone when they told him that Halo came out after 9/11. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:11, 3 April 2007 (UTC) I think that are only taking references out of the bible, doesn't means they are insulting it. Master Chief Petty Officer 09:36, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Master Chief is what???? Did anyone hear anything about the MC being gay because I went on to Amazon and decided to go to there talk page for halo 3 and there was a forum for him being gay. It said once he looked at a dude in the shower or something. Where in the Prophets name is this, if it even exists? I'm a little freaked out by this Fork 11:42, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Whatever they said of the MC being gay, its something to do with the joke thing of the guy named Mister Chief!!Master Chief Petty Officer 07:00, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Well historically Spartans while they are probably the greatest warriors of Ancient Greece, homosexuality was a big part of their warrior society. Therefore Spartans are gay ... so Master Chief, a Spartan, is gay? Not a very valid arguement. -- Esemono 11:34, 25 February 2007 (UTC) It doesn't matters what Sparta men's way of sex, it doesn't relates to the game after all. The augmentation had guarantee a risk of supressing sexual driveMaster Chief Petty Officer :It should be noted that one of the augmentation procedures of the Spartan-IIs had a side effect of surpressing their sexual drives greatly. -ED 20:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Anyone as bad @$$ as the chief can not be gay, that would be like calling cowboys gay; um... wait, that's been done. OK, I have a another analogy for you, and this one works, that would be like a government official being gay... no, that doesn't work either. OK, one more try, that would be like a catholic priest being gay... hell, the chief just might be gay. --sogy :Even if their sexual drives weren't suppressed, it doesn't matter because the Spartans would not be free to act on their desires. They are equipment, as Cortana put it, brainwashed to do nothing but complete missions. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:17, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I actually thinks that gay isn't part of the Chief's personality, I am fully aware that he is on combat status, he wouldn't be enjoying a romantic time with anybodyMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:08, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I think I have the most important question you need to ask yourself about the Chief being gay.....WHO CARES? Seriously, it's not a big deal even if he was. And as other users have so correctly pointed out the Master Chief is most likely asexual. So trying to figure out if he is gay or not is a moot point.--userR72 1711 hours June 9 2007 Arrival Controversy How did John arrive after Johnson and Miranda and all others if he escaped in the forerunner ship (which has a faster slipspace rating) before Johnson and Keyes even deactivated the ring and heard about the ark? Unless spark had something to do with it.... Spartan 107 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) We don't actually know. I'm hoping Halo: Uprising would answer that question. Emre004 05:28, 3rd July 2008 (GMT+00 London)